Ask Iceland!
by Eylenda
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask Iceland something? Anything? Perhaps about his economy, or why he won't call Norway 'storebror', or even how to pronounce the infamous 'Eyjafjallajökull' Well, now's your chance! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, lovelies~ Neehaaaaawno here! I just... wanted to do this. Really bad. ; 3 ; Iceland is my APH character, and he totally doesn't get enough love. ;; Please review, ja? 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Iceland, or a puffin. I do, in fact, have a bottle of Coca-Cola in my fridge, and several tins of salmiakki/saltlakkris on the table._

_

* * *

_

Gloved fingers tapped across the surface of the kitchen table, creating a slow, steady rhythm. The free hand of the figure slowly pocked around inside a tin set in front of him, occasionally pulling out a piece of salty liquorice and popping it into his mouth. The salt didn't help his sore throat, but he had nothing else to snack on.

Moments later, hi s puffin flew into the room, carrying several letters in its beak. They were dropped, and idly sifted through, until a particular envelope caught his eye. He opened it and pulled the paper out, unfolding it and reading it aloud.

"_Iceland,_

_ From this day forward, you will be receiving questions in the mail from your fans. You will open them, read them, and respond to them. You'll film your responses with the videa camera I sent off, though it would most likely take a day or two extra to arrive."_

And that was it. No signature, as he knew it was his boss, and hey, a free camera. It was all good.

And now, Ice waited for the questions to pour in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'll be sure to keep this active~ w _

_Disclaimer: I do not own APH, or Iceland, or any volcanoes. But I do have a cold, unfortunately._

_

* * *

_

Setting up the camera was near impossible for Iceland, as the instructions were in English. He didn't have a hard time understanding the language, but when it was in the form of instructions that were already confusing. . . well, let's just say he was having a bit of trouble. Finally, though, the device was set up on the tripod included, and he was sitting at the table, flipping through the letters on the table.

While fumbling to open the first letter, Iceland just happened to glance up at the camera, staring at it for a few seconds. ". . . You had better be working," he mumbled, finally sliding the letter out of the envelope and clearing his throat. "This question is from _B Guy. _It reads, 'why won't you pay back the Icesave you owe England?'"

There was an awkward pause, as Ice just stared at the camera, a thin frown crossing his face. ". . . I don't owe him anything. It's his fault," he accused, clearing his throat. "I really. . . have no money to pay him back, yet. Okay, next question, next question. . ." He tossed the letter in his hand aside, opening the next envelope and looking it over. "Alright, these next few questions are anonymous. To sum it all up. . . well, the first one asks, 'How are you faring?' . . . In terms of my economy, that is."

"Uhm. . ." he started, frowning in thought. "Well, as you probably already know, my economy hasn't gotten much better. We're still struggling, for the most part. And I still have that cold, because of it, but I've sort of gotten used to it." Iceland looked down at the page again, scanning it over. "Again, this person asks how I'm faring, but in regards to the Eyjafjallajökull situation. Well, it. . . it's difficult. It all makes me feel even more sick, and I've been getting a lot of fevers. And. . . nobody seems to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen. If I could stop it, I would. I wish I could pay everyone back for all the Euro I've cost their airports, but I have nothing. I'm just hoping that Katla doesn't decide to act up, because that would be bad, considering the last time. . ."

The Icelander trailed off there, looking down at the next question. "The last thing this person asks, is about my opinion on Expo, and if I'm proud for still going ahead, despite my condition. I must say, I'm not sure whether Expo was that good of an idea, with my country's current condition. I didn't find that it was too necessary. But, my boss still wanted to do it, so we did, and it all turned out alright. Thank you very much for your questions, anonymous. . . person," Iceland said with a nod, folding the letter up neatly and placing it aside.

"Alright, these next set of questions are from _L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl._ The first one reads, 'what colour are. . . your undies. . .?'" His cheeks flushed a light pink, and he frowned at the paper in his hands, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. The nation cleared his throat, speaking in a quiet voice, as he was clearly embarrassed. "The ones I'm wearing right now blue. . . with little fishies on them."

Fumbling nervously, he quickly read out the next question. "'What does _gitface _mean?' A gitface is someone that you want to just _punch, _even if they just look at you. Hn, the next question is, 'Kolkolko—. . .'" There was another pause, and then a frown, as he just skipped onto the next question. "'Become on with Russia, da?' . . . What? I mean, technically, he's giving me a lot of money, so. . . Uhm, thank you for your questions, _L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl._"

"We're almost done these questions," Ice said to the camera, as he opened the last envelope. "These are from _I'm Not Danish. _'Why are you so cute and tsundere around Norway? What do you think about Norway? Do you have a crush?'" His cheeks once again turned pink, and he glared at the camera, raising his fist to make a thumbs-down motion.

"Okay, I'm not cute and tsundere," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Noregur is just annoying. He treats me like a kid, and it's frustrating. He's weird." Iceland pouted, but continued. ". . . I don't have a crush. At least, I don't think I do. I can't focus on things like that, in my current condition, nor do I want to."

With that set of questions done, he grabbed at the last envelope, pulling out the letter and looking at them. "This question is from _Flying Snowflake of Hope. _Nice name. Anyway, it says, 'Have you gotten any glares from the other European nations after the (probably accidental) mess you made with that volcano of yours?' I have, actually," he responded, pausing in his speech to sneeze into the back of his hand. "Sorry. Eh, but yeah, a lot of the European nations are really mad at me. Even Noregur was pissed off at me, for a while, since he got the worst of the ash. I'm really sorry for sending everyone so much ash. Except for England."

He scoffed a bit, folding the letter and setting it aside. He went to grab another, but apparently, that was the last one. With a small sigh, he then gave a smile to the camera. "Thank you all very much for the questions. Please feel free to ask more, and I'll respond as soon as I can. Ice, out," he said, as he reached over to turn off the camera, mumbling something about not knowing how to even upload the video.


	3. Chapter 3

Iceland had already set up the video camcorder, positioned correctly on the tripod, but it had taken a while. Now, he sat at his kitchen table once more, a mug of coffee held between his hands. He seemed drowsy, as he yawned every other moment, and deep bags were settled under his blue-violet eyes. Before speaking, he sipped his coffee and frowned. ". . . It's five in the morning," he said to nobody in particular, perhaps the audience who'd see this recording, or maybe he was just talking to himself. He looked over at the bird perched on the table a few inches away, so perhaps he was talking to him. "I couldn't sleep."

A silence spread throughout the room for a few moments, and the young nation eventually reached to fiddle with the envelopes resting on the table, tearing one open and cursing. "Fjandinn," he murmured, as he had tore the paper along with the envelope. At least it was a short question, so it was still readable. "Anonymous. . . 'Does your puffin have a name'? Mmh. . ." Ice paused, placing the letter down and lifting up his mug, taking a sip of the hot liquid inside. "Já, his name is Puffin."

Judging by the expression on his face, the Icelander was apparently serious about that. Why wouldn't he be? That was completely suitable name for a puffin. A few more seconds passed, as he opened the next envelope, carefully this time, and read over the letter inside. "This question is from _Minako. _They just want to know if they can pet my puffin. . . If we ever meet, _Minako, _you can pet him. I should warn you, though, he doesn't act kindly to certain people. He's a picky little creature." The puffin fluffed his wings in response, but said nothing, instead opting for staring at a wall.

"These next questions," Ice started, as he opened up the next letter, "are from _chibimalta. _The first one reads, 'Why do you hate England so much?'" He visibly tensed at the question, but he placed the letter beside him and picked up his coffee, taking a long sip or two, before placing the mug back down. "He's a jerk. He won't stop nagging me about that money, even though I clearly have no money myself, and as soon as all of this volcano business started, he said that I deserved it. That it was karma."

The Nordic took another sip of his coffee to keep himself calm, looking over the next question and summing it up. "What I think of all the nations? Well, I think it'd be a little time-consuming to list them all. . . But remember, for the future, if you ask me about one or two specific nations, I will answer in detail. As for now, I can say that I don't really interact with the rest of the world, outside of my family. I have a few close friends, though. Seychelles, Hong Kong, Sealand and Latvia, Australia. . . You know." He gave a small laugh, looking back down at the page.

"'Why do you get so flustered when people call you cute or. . . a-anything of that nature?'" His cheeks flushed, though he tried to hide it with a cough, and he looked away. "I don't get _flustered_. . . I just find it sort of embarrassing. I look too sick to be cute. Really. . ."

A nervous cough blew past the Icelander's lips, but that coughing soon turned to sputtering, as he read the next question. He cleared his throat, hitting himself in the chest a few times, before trying to compose himself, again. "From _I'm Not Danish_. . . Yeah, right. Anyway, they called me a liar, and. . . well, they want to know what I Noregur _really _is to me. Okay, well. . ." Ice cleared his throat again. "Noregur is my storebror, and I love him, just as that. I swear, if he sees this. . ."

He went to take another sip of his coffee, but frowned, upon realizing that he drank it all. "Hn, hold on. . ." he murmured, standing up and leaving sight of the camera. He was presumably getting more coffee, seeing as how he returned with his mug, which was now full. Iceland sat down again, sipping from the mug cautiously, gasping when the hot liquid touched his tongue. "Gah, too hot. That was rather stupid of me." With a small laugh, he placed down the mug, reaching to open another letter.

Reading it over, Ice simply laughed again, as the question referenced to kissing Danmark. That was amusing. "This question is from _The Pudding Fiend. _They ask if I'm able to disobey my boss. Well, Pudding, if my boss tells me to kiss Danmark, I can say no. He's just another person, and I'm actually on rather good terms with my boss. He's so kind to me, so it's not like he's controlling, or anything. If I disagree with him, I tell him, and we talk it over."

"The next question this person asks, is. . . 'How's tourism at your place? Last I heard, you were pretty lonely_.' _Actually, tourism has been really good, lately. People come to see the volcano, and it's bringing it quite a bit of money. As for friends, though, I don't have many. I'm not lonely, though. I have Puffin."

When Ice read the next question, from the same person, his cheeks flushed red again. "I-I do _not _have a crush on Noregur! I don't see why everyone thinks that. I mean, I think he's annoying, a-and I really can't stand him, sometimes, and he nags me wa-. . . Ah." He was rambling. Great. That wasn't good. Clearing his throat, he looked back down at the letter. "Th-thank you very much. I'm glad I'm your favourite Nordic country."

Iceland placed the letter aside, picking up the next one and opening it. "This is from _All Cats Unite. _She asks what I would do if a fangirl came running at me, down the street. . . And, frankly, I'm not quite sure. I've never had that happen, before. I suppose we'll see, if it ever happens."

"This next one. . ." he started, pulling open the last letter. "Another one, from _Flying Snowflakes of Hope. _She asks, 'Given everything that's happened to you recently, do you think you'll get worse, before you get better?' Ah. . . I got really bad, recently, but I've been feeling a bit better, lately. I think I'm already getting better, and it didn't get that bad. We even have more money than before, because of the tourists."

Smiling at the thought, he reached for another envelope, then mentally smacked himself in the forehead, as that had been the last one. "Hn. . . Well, takk. For tuning in, and stuff. So. . . ja." Iceland stood up, reaching forward to switch off the camera.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry, this is so late. ;; I lost internet. *At the library.* By next month, I should be up and running again! ;A;

Late Disclaimer is Late: I do not own Hetalia or Iceland or Puffin. But I do have coffee. w


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This. Chapter. Sucks. But I rushed it, just to give you guys something. And I didn't proofread. AndIdidn'treallygetmanyquestions. Please forgive me. ;A;

* * *

The camera was already set up, and Ice pressed the play button, moving to sit down at his usual place at the table. Again, he had a mug of coffee in his hand, of which he occasionally took a sip out of, trying to wake himself up. Mornings just weren't his thing, even if it was almost noon.

"First of all. . ." he started, leaning on his closed fist, elbow resting on the table. "I apologize for how late this is. A lot has been going on in my country, lately, so I've been so busy. . . I hope none of you are mad. Mr. Puffin won't be joining us today, either." Iceland paused, to sit up straight and cough into the back of his hand, before grabbing the first envelope in the stack beside him, tearing it open and pulling out the paper from inside.

"This question is from _HayaMika._" He twitched as he read through the question, muttered something about how he wasn't cute, then cleared his throat, speaking clearly again. "_HayaMika _asks, 'Were you pestered a lot after your volcano erupted? Did you get really upset?' Well, the answer to that is... yes. To both questions." The island folded up the paper and slipped it back into the envelope, setting it beside him. "Most of Europe was very mad at me, even though Eyjafjallajökull made me very sick. England especially. I got a lot of angry calls, from the other nations, even though I couldn't help it. I don't control volcanoes. It made me feel even more isolated than normal. It was a very tough time, for me."

The thought didn't seem to bother him, as his expression remained the same, even as he opened the next envelope, pulling out the contents. "These questions are sent by someone who signed their name as _Bellum. _First, she-. . . she, right? If I'm wrong, I apologize. Anywho, she informed me that she is a mix of Lithuania and Hungary, due to a quiz she took, but she asked me... 'W-T-F', because she doesn't like. . . yaoi. Hm. Maybe you're just a creeper," he said with a curt nod, before reading out the next question. "This next question appears to be a dare, which reminds me of some news I'll give, so I'll answer this at the end. Her last question states that her boyfriend acts like Poland, and she's asking if he's really Poland in disguise. Well, no, Bellum. Poland is gay."

He actually snickered at that, dropping the letter aside, before picking up the next one. After opening it, he spoke again, his tone dull. "These questions are from _All Cats Unite_. . . That reminds me of Greece. Anyway, they ask-" Iceland paused, and raised a gloved hand to his mouth, coughing into the back of it. The coughing fit lasted a moment, before he continued reading, as if nothing had happened. "They ask, 'Besides Norway, who of the other nations do you most like? Also if given the opportunity, would you kiss Norge?'" Well, that was an awkward question. He sipped at his coffee, seemingly thinking about it, before shrugging. ". . . I like Hong Kong. We're good friends. I would never kiss Noregur, though. Not. . . like that, anyway." The Icelander coughed a bit awkwardly, before reaching for the next letter, only to find that that was all. With a small sigh, he started to get up, before a look of realization crossed his face, and he sat back down.

". . . Right. The dare thing. Send me dares, and I'll do them, if I get enough. I'll bring my video camera, for you to see." There was a pause, and he added, as somewhat of an afterthought, "Don't make them too embarrassing, or else I'll never do anything like this, ever again." And then, with a small huff, Iceland got to his feet and moved over to the camera to shut it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, guys! ;A; I'm honestly not being lazy- I have good excuses! The reason why I missed a lot of the questions from the previous chapters was because they were all saved on my desktop computer, which my sister ended up stealing, and deleting all of my stuff. And this one is late, because my laptop broke, and it took several weeks to get it fixed, ffff. But I have started posting drabbles, at least. It's an collaboration with jubileebird, of HKxIceland drabbles, so if you like the pairing, go see! C: Anyway, here's your late and suckish chapter~

Warning: I was too lazy to proofread or edit this, so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Due to some technical difficulties, it had been way too long since Iceland had made a video, and his boss, as nice as she was, had complained to him about slacking off on such an easy task, which was why he was finally setting up the camera again, trying to get it to stay on the tripod. Eventually giving up, he stacked up numerous books on the table and placed the video camera on top of it, before taking his usual seat, Mr. Puffin once again perched on the table, eating licorice out of the bowl.

Clearing his throat, Ice attempted to smile at the camera, though after realizing that it probably looked too awkward, he just stared, trying to collect his thoughts. Perhaps it would have been wise to plan out what he was going to say beforehand, so this wouldn't be happening. "I apologize for being so late with this," he started off, then coughed a few times. "I've been much more ill than usual, so I haven't had the proper energy, but at least I'm doing it now. . ." Trailing off there, he grabbed the first envelope on the stack and tore it open, pulling out the contents and reading aloud.

"These questions are from _Tolazytosignin. _Two of their questions refer as to why I skipped a big chunk of questions. . . To put it bluntly, I lost them. So, if you asked a question and I didn't answe, ask again, because that's why. Also, if I don't mention the dares I've been giving, it's because I'm saving them for later, so don't think I'm ignoring you, or anything." Shrugging, he looked back down at the paper, continuing. "Alright, they also asked what I think of Russia, and where Mr. Puffin went, last time. Well, Puffin was out trying to find a mate, but that didn't really get him anywhere. As for Russia, I don't mind him. He can be a bit scary, but he's alright. At least, he is to me."

Folding the sheet of paper, he grabbed the next envelope, repeating the usual process of opening it and pulling out the letter inside. "Okay, _louisiana _wants to know if she can have my babies. No, you cannot. If you want to have a nation's babies, ask France." Not seeming to realize how blunt he was, Iceland just moved on to the next envelope, reading whatever was inside.

"_HayaMika _gave me a dare, but I guess I should have read this first. . . I promise I'll do it in the next video, okay? If not, you can come all the way to Iceland and slap me," he said with a nod, then looked down again, reading the question right off of the paper. "This says, 'Do you ever cry? You seem really. . . emotionless, like your brother. That's why I was wondering.' Well, _HayaMika, _everybody cries. Some just prefer to do it on their own, so nobody can see."

Of course, he had answered that last question with a dull expression, and that expression remained as he started reading the next letter. "_MusicalMangaHeartbeats _wants to know why Icelandic is such a difficult language, and would like the pronunciation of my well-known volcano. You see, Icelandic is a unique language. Most languages are spoken in other places of the world. English is spoken everywhere, Swedish is spoken in some parts of Finland, you can hear Danish in Norway, but. . . Icelandic is spoken only in Iceland. It's the closest language to Old Norse, but still different, so even my brothers have trouble speaking it. The pronunciation of Eyjafjallajökull is much easier than it looks, though. Ay-uh-fyat-luh-yoe-kuutl-uh. Simple." Yeah, sure.

"_MusicalMangaHeartbeats_' next question asks me what's so bad about Denmark. Danmark is, quite possibly, the most annoying thing I've ever had to be around. He always invades my personal space, and I don't like it. Next question, next question. . . This person seems to have asked a lot. Did I have a hard time learning English? Actually, no, not really. For me, languages are simple. I speak Old Norse, Icelandic, Norwegian, Danish, English, French, German, and a bit of Swedish. And this reviewer's last question asks what I think of America. He's a good guy, but hard to be around, so I can't stand him for more than an hour." In a way, America reminded him of Denmark, and two Denmarks would just be terrible.

Iceland reached for the next letter, only to realize that there was none left. Huh, he could have sworn there was more. . . Again, he must have misplaced them. Instead, he just glanced into the camera, speaking rather blandly. "Alright, everyone, I have a few annoucements. First of all, I didn't mention any of the dares asked, but there were a lot, so I'm saving them up for a later video, or several, or something. Keep giving them to me, though. My job is to humiliate myself for your entertainment," he muttered a bit awkwardly, before shaking his head to rid of the thoughts, a gloved hand moving to idly pet the feathers of his puffin. "Also, I've been considering having a guest, but I haven't the slightest idea who, so I thought I'd just ask you guys. Please don't make it Noregur." Not only was Norway annoying, but he was also too. . . Norwegian. Yes, that fit.

"I've also been considering making a blog, instead of making these stupid videos. It would have a questions section, and you would have the choice to ask things anonymously, and I'd post things about what's going on in my day-to-day life, as well as news from my country, to keep you all up to date. Pictures, too. It would save a lot of time, so tell me what you think, okay? I need your opinions. I guess that's it, though, so. . . takk." Stretching as he stood, Ice reached over to the camera to switch it off, accidentally hit it instead, and cursed as it fell to the floor, before it cut out. Stupid technology.


End file.
